You Never Asked
by purpleeyednekoyoukai
Summary: KurOC Kurama comes to the dojo to collect my difficult OC for graduation, but ends up injured along the way...will this meeting of just the two cause something unexpected? AU-ish


You Never Asked

Kimi yawns and rolls out of bed to land on the floor with a thump. Sleepily, she looks out the window; she can tell by the amount of sunshine it is well past her usual wake up time. Deciding she does not care if she misses school, she stretches lazily before approaching her closet and slipping into some clothes. She leaves her room, smothering another yawn.

_"Guess everyone decided to go off and do something..."_ The girl mumbles mentally before eating a quick breakfast. _"It's weird, though...normally Genkai can't be persuaded to go along with their shenanigans..."_

"Ki...mi..."

She jolts and turns around to find Kurama leaning against the wall; he is covered in blood and some of it appears to be his own. "Holy fuck..." She stumbles to her feet and rushes over, barely catching him when he starts to slide down the door jam. Without questioning it, she begins to heal his injuries. When she has most of them healed and the bleeding of the rest under control, she decides it is time to at least ask him what had happened. "Kurama?" That is when she notices the redhead is asleep on her. _"Well...I can at least let him sleep through the rest of the healing..."_

"Kimi?"

She jumps slightly and finds that green eyes have reopened. "Uh...yah?"

"Why are you here?"

The bluette stares at him, thinking he must've hit his head in the fight. "Koenma's having me work with you guys, remember...?"

He laughs slightly as he sits up on his own. "That's not what I meant...graduation is today."

"...so why are you here?" She questions.

"You're supposed to come too. It's your day as much as it is ours."

Kimi grins. "Kurama, I've already graduated from school--once from high school, once from middle school. I don't need to graduate again."

"...that reminds me. Why did you never tell any of us this?"

She shrugs. "You never asked."

"You mean, everything you've never told us that we've found out in some way or another...we could've just asked and you would've told us?!"

"Within reason, yah."

He raises an eyebrow.

"No one on this team needs to know my hip, waist and bust sizes, thanks."

He rolls his eyes. "Not even Sora?"

"What is it with you? Sora's like a _**brother**_ to me!"

"Never pegged you for incestuous..."

Purple eyes widen as their owner smothers a growl of annoyance. "If you're going to be a bastard, I'm going to ignore you."

"What? Excuse me! **You're** the one always hanging around him, and off his every word...what other conclusion am I supposed to draw?"

"Have you _**eyes**_?!" The girl snarls.

"What the he--"

"Sora and Artemis are together, you ignorant fuck. Their relationship is still in the beginning stages and both are rather insecure, so I rarely get one-on-one time with Sora anymore...thus the reason that when I can hang out with him, I do." The bluette snaps, eyes flashing.

"So you're jealous?"

"No, but with the way you're going on, sounds like you are. Sorry, you 'n Artemis got off on too shaky a start for anythin' like that...and you had plenty of years to romance Sora if you were so inclined." Kimi shoots back, smothering a smirk.

"I am not interested in either of them romantically." He states flatly.

"So you're jealous 'cuz you think I am?"

"Yes." Green eyes widen as he realizes what he said. Kurama then notices she is merely sitting there calmly, as though waiting for something. "Do you like me?"

"'Bout time you got your head outta your ass." Kimi states before rising.

"Wait, what're--"

"If we both don't get dressed, we'll be late."

"Late...?"

"Graduation?"

"I thought you weren't going!"

"I changed my mind." She replies loftily before heading back to her room.

0x0x0x0

"Sorry we're late." Kurama grins sheepishly at his mom; Kimi, who is beside him, smothers a smirk.

"And who is this?" Shiori questions.

"Mother, this is Delaetus, Kimi...my girlfriend."

"Nope." She contradicts.

"Wha..."

"You never asked."

Kurama stares at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Alright, Ms. Delaetus. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She grins. "Yep."

0x0x0x0

Shiori watches as her son goes up to make his speech. At the end, however, he adds something.

"Also...I now have a girlfriend, so please stop asking me out."

The woman looks over at the girl in question and she smothers a grin at how flustered she looks.

_"I am going to kill him!"_ Kimi snaps mentally, her face as red as her new significant other's hair.

-x-x-x-x-

This is AU because...it's not gonna happen xD

I was actually originally planning to use this but...I have other, more interesting plans. :evil grin:

Hope you enjoyed.  
Emma


End file.
